


The Man With Two Masks

by E350tb



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, why did this movie give me feels about the Kingpin of all people?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Wilson Fisk wears two masks.





	The Man With Two Masks

**Author's Note:**

> God this movie was amazing. Miles is the best.
> 
> Anyway, I thought I'd do a little character study on Fisk for no particularly good reason. Enjoy!

**The Man With The Masks**

Wilson Fisk is a man with two masks.

By day, of course, he's Wilson Fisk, CEO and philanthropist, owner of Alchemax, a favoured son of the City of New York. He lives a life of crisp suits, limousines and public functions. There's the odd blogger or environmentalist who drags him on the internet, who point out the environmental footprint of his properties and his manipulation of the capitalist system, but nobody would ever call him a supervillain.

By night, he is the Kingpin, don, baron, general, king and emperor of the seedy underworld of the Big Rotten Apple. He's a twisted, brutal monster, unafraid to get his own hands dirty. His money comes from rackets and dirty businesses, from selling criminal groups the best tech in the business, from blackmail, bribery, threats and assassination. The Kingpin’s heart is as black as coal, and the mere idea that he might show some form of empathy for his fellow man is laughable.

Once, Wilson Fisk had another mask.

Wilson Fisk was the man who locked eyes with a woman named Vanessa and instantly fell in love. Wilson Fisk was the man who waited patiently, never pushing too hard, until Vanessa confessed to return that love. Wilson Fisk was the man who fumbled his wedding vows because he could not, _could not_ believe that he could be so lucky as to marry such a remarkable woman. Wilson Fisk was the man who held up his baby boy and declared him more valuable than all the bullion in the world, and meant it with all his heart. Wilson Fisk was the man who cared not when the doctors told him his son was ‘different’ - he was his son, and he loved in no matter what. Wilson Fisk was the family man, the doting husband and father, who would give the world for Vanessa and Richard.

Wilson Fisk was the man standing beside a wrecked car on a Manhattan crossroads, too numb to even cry out.

Wilson Fisk was the man at the funeral - the best money could buy - who fumbled his speech because he could not, would not believe he'd lost the light of his life forever.

Wilson Fisk is the man sitting in a dark room, hearing that accused, _wretched_ Christmas album once more, and dreaming of the day he'll wring the singer’s neck.

Wilson Fisk is the man who vows, through tears and rage in that long, dark night of the soul, when the rain falls and New York goes on as if Vanessa and Richard were just numbers added to the traffic death statistics, and vows to kill Spider-Man, to make him feel that pain.

Wilson Fisk is a favoured son of New York.

Wilson Fisk is a brutal, criminal monster.

But under his mask, Wilson Fisk is a sad, broken man.

**Author's Note:**

> He's still a pretty bad man though, let's be real here. XP


End file.
